The boy who stole my heart
by Bluebabybunny
Summary: My family was stolen. When I came to I was in some cave.
1. Prolougue

I am going in and out I feel fingers all over my body. I know the sounds of our archenemies the Timpani the water demons. I felt as if I could not breathe. I thought as if I were dying. But when the surface comes I am happy that I can breathe again. When we are on the surface they let me go and I am gasping for air. When I am about to get up I feel a presence that makes me fall to my knees. That is when I hear the voice I have heard it before. "I finally found you I now you will become my wife." "Where is my family at?" "First you have to marry them before I give your family back." "Not over my dead body!" That was when I started to go and look for my family. The castle was big I kept getting lost at every corner. There were passage way after passage way. It was starting to get tiring, when I finally made it to the only Door in the whole castle. There were many other doors but I decided to use this one. When I opened the door I was kind of afraid but I had to swallow my fear down and go through with new eyes. When I got out there it was all just a big roof which was a pile of nothing. Then out of nowhere there are a lot of my enemies surrounded me in on big circle trying to take me down. That is when one of the Timpani hit me on the back of my head and I was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 1: The attack

It was a windy afternoon the sky was pink and there were not a lot of clouds in the sky. The air smelled of Cherry Blossoms and a hint of Lotus berries and strawberries filled my nose. The sent tickled my sensitive nose. When I hear my name being called out, "Angel? Angel where are you at?" It was my little sister Chou and her pet Kirara. Her pet was on her back looking out at the open field. Akami was my pet dragon and she was fast asleep in my lap. That is when it all happened it was like a bright light shining in my eye that is when my blood boiled over and I feared for the worst that my little sister was harmed but she wasn't. It came from our village the Kaukauna. It was a blaze of fire that everyone from the village was evacuating. When I looked down I saw the fire and water demons. The water demons were called Timpani and the fire demons were called Hapontos. They were our mortal enemies. That is when I saw him the Namino who took women from the wolf angel villages and took them to his home and married and raped them. I was not about to let that happened. When I was running down the hill along with Akami, Kirara, and Chou we saw our mother being held hostage and being put in a cage that no wolf angel could ever break out of. We saw and smelt the horrific smell of burnt bodies we saw the men bodies being torn to shreds as they were trying to protect the wives and daughters. We saw them being eaten alive limb by limb them screaming for mercy but never getting any. When I saw my brother about to be killed or eaten I was affected by blind rage transforming myself into a magnificent wolf trying to protect them all together but being a protective as all brothers are they yelled, "Angel it is to dangerous get back now." "I want to help so let me I might be two years younger than you Youta but I can help. " "You can help out by protecting your sister." "Fine I will." I went back with a grimace to where me and Chou was hiding but she wasn't there that was when the horror consumed me. She has been taken away from me and the family. Still in my wolf from I jumped into the sky hoping to get a better view of the seen below that is when I saw her and my mother being pulled in a cart caged up and being pulled towards is dark demining castle. It had every kind of demon known to human half demons and full demons alike. That is when I went after them hoping that I would be able to catch up with the cage. But when I did catch up with them I was blocked off by the force field my mother had put up. "What the hell is this?" That is when I noticed what my mother had done. "No mom do not do this let me save you." I had started to ball quietly to myself. That is when I hear his dark and scary voice, "I will come and find you my dear Angel. You will become my wife and bear my children." That is when I started to cry harder and harder until I could not cry no more. I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The cave

I was half awake when I felt a gentle embrace pick me up. I caught a quick glimpse of the boy who was caring me. I wanted to say something be I just was too tired to say anything. When I started to awaken I was startled by the scene of a whole bunch of men looking and crowding around me. I shot up with a jolt and adrenaline. I pulled my katana out and was ready to strike at anyone who tried to touch me. "Koga the girl is awake." The man who said it was eying me down mincingly. He immediate me more than anything, well not anything. But the man was a good 6'5 with short red hair, very buff, he had a big scythe on his back, and he had on large scar on his left eye. The man named Koga was sitting on a rock looking around the whole cave. "Back up and give the girl some space." This man or whoever he is he seemed kind nice but I could not trust him not right now of course. But when he came towards me I sliced at him with a quick horizontal slice. I did make him bleed a little. "This girl done sliced at koga and he does not look phased by it." When he touched the top of his forehead he had a shiny red blood line on his hand. "Well that wasn't very nice was it?" "I do not care if it wasn't nice or not. I just want to get out of here and save my family that is all I care about right now." "Well aren't you the feisty one." the 6'5 man said.

We were interrupted by someone coming in with a bag and it was angry that it was in the bag. I have heard that noise before, but I couldn't put my finger on what the noise was. The noise was like a cheeping sound. "What is it that you have in the bag Kiyoshi and Kohaku?" The two boys who had just come in just stared at me for some odd reason just like all the other men in the room. They couldn't keep their eyes off of me just like the leader koga was doing the same. "Well it is a… I do not know how to put it." "Well just dump it out and let's see what it is." "Ok but if it goes crazy again than it is your problem now." "Just dump it out." That is when Kiyoshi dumped whatever was in the bag out of it. It was a dragon, and it was not happy at all. It was Akami her bright colors helped me recognize her. Akami was a faithful pet; she was not happy that she was tied up and stuffed inside a bag. I learned that when I was younger. She did not see me at first because they had put a blindfold on and faced her towards them. When they took the blindfold off, she was trying to bight off both Kiyoshi and Kohaku tail. When I started to laugh because I couldn't help it she recognized my laugh in an instant. She turned around looked at me with that cute smiling face, and those big sky blue eyes. She tried to lunge towards me but couldn't because she was tied up by the leg and wings. Koga picked her up and brought her over to me. He was about to hand her over to me, but he pulled her back and said, "Tell me your name and you can have him back." "Did you just call Akami a guy she is a girl you know. And my name is Angel." "Well Angel you can have Akami back as long as you promise to not cause any trouble around here. Okay?" "Okay I won't." When Koga threw her at me I caught her and untied the ropes that bind her. She was happy to be let go and started licking me all over my face I was happy that she wasn't dead. That is when I decide that Koga is not so bad. But I still did not trust him fully yet.


End file.
